Dusting the Scars
by AlatarielFelagund
Summary: Sheik knows who he is, and knows who she is. Can they defeat the rising darkness before the world of Hyrule ends?
1. Chapter 1

Hyrule was long the land of all that was good. For centuries it flourished, seeing war, twilight, and utter terror in many forms. There was however each time a new hero clad in green. He struck evil away with the ancient sword he carried. The Triforce, the ancient power that long was envied by evil forces, was always safe in the end.

For three centuries after the Four Sword Legend had been complete Hyrule found itself at utter peace. The winds no longer held a hesitant fear. The people of the kingdom thought that maybe all was done, and they could finally live the life they wanted to. King after king came to throne. Still no evil prevailed.

However, deep in the lurking shadows beyond Hyrule's borders the Great Evil stirred. He swore to raise once more his broken body. He would have his day. He began to send monsters to stir a war. Villages burned and towns were left broken. The people cried for their hope. Where was the Hero that would rise?

Sheik opened his eyes. The Sages had once more contacted him. He stepped out of his hut and stared blankly out at the deserted village. His people had once more been killed off and slaughtered, including his parents. He jumped on his horse and rode off towards one of the few villages left untouched by the ragging war. His pendant sat on its chain upon his neck. It was the sign of his people. He would see this to the end.

**A/N: Please review! Based off a dream I had to enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

I dream of green fields with brooks and streams running like snakes through hills and mountains. I dream of a great city with a castle so majestic I have to stop and take it all in. I hear a voice calling to me. I open one eye, Pavric slowly shaking me. "Brother let me sleep," I groan, pushing his strong hand away. I'm old enough to be on my own now at 19, but I still live with my older brother. He's the only family I have left.

"Ilia, it is time to get up. You do wish to go to work, don't you?" Pavric questions. I take the blanket off from over my head and sigh. My brother is tall with tan skin. He works as a farm hand most of the week, taking only one day out of the six of the Hylian week off. I myself work at a shop in our village selling goods from merchants near the border as well as from around here.

"I only work for the money we need, my brother," I reply, dragging myself up. I finger the necklace I inherited from my mother, who died giving birth to me. Even Pavric barely remembers her, though he was seven at the time. Father raised us for a few years before going off with a merchant friend only to be killed by some traveling monsters.

"That, dear sister, is because you spend the rest of your time living in your head," Pavric explains, dragging me from my thoughts. I just shake my head as he leaves, setting some breakfast down on the foot of the bed. I take a bite of bread before grabbing some clothing. I usually wear green leggings and shorts with a green shirt. I don't really know why. Perhaps it is just as a tribute to the Heroes of Old. I pull my dirty blonde hair back in a pony tail, showing the pointed ears, a trademark of my people. I take one look out the window, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'll be heading out then," I call to my brother. I grab my bag and head out the door. Small children play across the dirt alley, smiling in the fresh morning. I make my way towards the market with a skip in my step. I find myself in front of the shop where I work. I step inside, the owner already upset. Geo is a rather large sort of man, burly and short tempered. He has a bushy brown mustache below a crooked nose with beady eyes. He smells of smoke and alcohol all the time, and no one in town really likes him besides his wife, a large but short woman who really couldn't do much better.

"You're late, orphan," he snarls as I stand behind the counter. I close my eyes and try to ignore him. Some merchants are already eating at some of our tables. The store doubles as a sort of tavern and so many of the merchants who pass through eat here.

"I am sorry Geo, I slept in on accident," I apologize, knowing very well it will not work. He's in a particularly stubborn mood today. I can already tell that this will be long.

"That seems to be all you do, girl. That's rupees off your pay, waif. You don't get paid for sleeping in now," Geo snaps.

"I know, Mr. Geo. You get paid off of hard work. I will take what's due and that will suffice," I tell him. He just nods with narrow eyes.

"She's nothing but a dreamer, Geo," a tall thin man says walking up to the counter with lustful eyes.

"That's just what you think, Mr. Tate," I tell him. He plays with his mustache and smiles.

"You think you're so full of everything, Miss Ilia. I'll tell you that you're nothing but a dreaming little dame and that's all you're really good for. Well, maybe I could see some, uh, other uses for a pretty little thing," Tate laughs. I want to slap him right here and now, but I can't.

"What news from Kakiriko, Mr. Tate?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"There is none for you, girl. You're too ignorant a dame for such matters," Tate smiles playfully.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so ignorant if people would just tell me things," I smile in return.

"Hold your tongue, waif," Geo chimes. The door opens and a man walks in. The hood of his jacket is pulled up, but I can faintly see dark red eyes peering out from underneath. He's tall with a muscular form. He walks straight up to the counter, lowering his hood. His hair is a thick black mess. He looks from me to Geo.

"Good day sir, what may we help you with?" I ask him kindly. He just smirks, looking me over.

"Well, you dress like a Hero of Old, miss," he laughs with a half smile. His thoughts seem to wander for a moment. He turns his gaze then to Geo. "I am looking for the girl named Ilia, sir. Perhaps you could be of help," he explains. I almost freeze. Tate begins to cough slightly.

"Why would you be looking for Ilia, sir?" Tate asks. The stranger just stares at Tate.

"I did not ask you anything, merchant. As it is, I look for her because I have a duty that involves her," the man explains. I stare down at the counter.

"I am Ilia, sir," I say quietly. I look up blinking, still letting things settle in my head.

"So you are the one I am looking for," the man says almost disappointedly. My eyes narrow. He really isn't half bad looking.

"If you are looking for Ilia, then yes, that would be me," I remark. He looks me over again with his red eyes and sighs.

"I suppose then I have to deal with you. Come, you must follow me," the man instructs with a swish of his hand. He turns around sharply and begins to walk out of the store.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't even know your name," I call after him. He turns around with a smile.

"My name is Sheik. Now, follow me. We must be going," he answers. I slowly follow him. Pavric stands watching the man outside.

"Ilia come here," my brother calls. I turn to him, and look back at Sheik. I don't know what to do.

"If you are her brother I would like to speak to you in private if it is at all possible," Sheik says politely. He pulls out a chain from underneath his shirt. He flashes a pendant at Pavric, who just stares in wonder.

"Damn," my brother swears under his breath. "Ilia go home and pack some clothes. Sir, you can follow us." We walk back straight to where I just left. My head is spinning after all that's just happened, but I guess that can be expected. I go straight up to my room and sit down on my bed. I take some clothes out of my trunk and put them in my bag alongside my journal and pen. I curl my knees up to my chin until a few minutes later Pavric walks up.

"Ilia I need you to go with Sheik. Do not ask why right now, because I can't tell you. I just need you to do this," Pavric explains. He seems hurt, almost distracted. I stand slowly. We walk downstairs. I turn around quickly and wrap my arms around Pavric's neck. He returns the hug then releases me to Sheik's care.

I follow Sheik to his horse. Neither of us speaks a word. Many of the villagers just stare. We begin to walk out of the village. "I'm sure you have many questions, Ilia, and I may have at least some of the answers. I cannot dare to speak anything here though. I will explain soon. Come on, we must hurry. Let me help you up," Sheik says. His voice is caring, sweet and kind, but at the same time is laced with mystery at every word. He carefully takes my hand and helps me up unto his horse. I almost start to tremble. He sits behind me, taking the reins. "Hold on," he whispers into my ear. We ride quickly outside of the village, tearing through the forest, and nearing the edges of Hyrule's borders.

By nightfall I begin to fall asleep, my eyes drifting shut as I listen to the constant pounding of the horse against the ground. I feel Sheik's heart beating rhythmically. I lean my head back and he doesn't seem to mind. Soon I'm fast asleep.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
